


The Dark Lord's Mercy

by aurorareality



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insanity, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorareality/pseuds/aurorareality
Summary: The Dark Lord is merciful, and instead of killing him after Draco Malfoy fails to complete his mission he is assigned to Bellatrix Lestrange, who is more than happy to receive him.One Shot. Torture Fic. Bellatrix is insane.





	The Dark Lord's Mercy

Sieve of memories and basket of tears, drip down the drainpipe like fearful spiders afraid, afraid, are you scared of being washed away, into the sewers like the leftovers of some family noble, so noble and proud, so arrogant and prideful, was it your downfall or did someone else fall and knock you over or are you left over leftovers dinner treacle tart do you still remember treacle tart it was sweet and tart and cloying but it wasn’t salty, no, no, those were your tears and your blood and so sweet, dearie, down the drainpipe it goes, tears and blood, tears and dreams, your soul belongs to me now snakie dearie snake snake nagini isn’t she wonderful isn’t she beautiful scales and sunlight scales and moonlight scales and fangs and scales and blood and she scales the towers you don’t need a scale to measure her usefulness yes yes yes I am useful so very useful to my lord my liege my lord can’t you see give him to me and I’ll make him scream I’ll make him cry and bleed oh his tears he tears his skin so unblemished so perfect dearie draw a tapestry on that pale skin carve words into that white neck what are you afraid of of me why would you be afraid I’ll teach you things that you never knew you wanted to know and know this the dark lord is merciful but mercy is for the weak and you’re oh so weak when you cry isn’t it your tears they taste of blood and cinnamon, blood and almonds and sugary sweet, so perfect and your hands they’re broken but they sing little broken birds little broken wings chirpchirp chirrup chirrup hiss hiss the knife can you feel it it hasn’t broken yet hasn’t broken that but soon carve you up like Christmas and Halloween came early yes bella the witch bella the witch with the stirring pot and a dinner of children’s blood crucio cruciatus excruciating is it not but I still prefer so impersonal I’ll make it I’ll make it so you you can never forget me and you’ll dream me in your little dreams and you’ll see me in bare walls and blank skies and you’ll feel my hot breath by your ear if you’re ever alone don’t you feel so alone, dearie, alone with a snake and a witch and a snake and a witch burn burn burn the witch, won’t you but burning is for the wizard and oh, I do love it when you scream but hush, dearie not so loud, you’ll wake the little spiders in the drainpipes and the big snakes in the cellars and the things under the bed the witch under the bed the witch in the closet with a knife a bloody knife do you like this you don’t do you smile for bella, yes, smile, yes carve you a smile with a knife with blood with ropes and chains and you came my lord you see my best work I have so long with this one yet and oh did you see he was so pleased yes dear bella bella trix bellatrix lestrange Le Strange I’m a strange one they say crazy they say off the rocker they say and oh rocking chairs and fire what do you think, dearie am I strange what do you think do I look like I do and yes I do rock rock a bye baby myself I’m myself rock me to sleep sing me a lullaby and I’ll do the same for you hmm I’ll rock you to sleep sleep dearie never tickle a sleeping dragon I’ve done a lot more than tickling now haven’t I did you like it dearie see there’s roses blooming on your skin and I see sunsets in your flesh and you’re so pretty dearie a work of art a masterpiece and master will be so pleased but I haven’t done my piece quite yet a piece of music you did like music did you not what’s your favourite piece I’ve done quite a few pieces here let me show you your skin is so soft here let me embrace you let me caress you see these pieces over there you recognize them don't you they're the blood of your blood the flesh of your flesh they didn’t scream beautiful like you did you’re so beautiful darling dearie scream for me see trick it’s not a trick they look so beautiful don’t they my treasure I love you my treasure isn't that what she used to say so sweet so cute so dead see them writhe snakes like snakes slither hiss don’t reach for them you’re mine now mine promise me that you won’t forget me or I’ll come and mark you up pretty like again look see my name on your skin your blood your tears cry for me whisper what are you whispering no no not yet I can’t kill you yet your blood coating my hands no I wish I could this knife right there push in, in, in, point touches the wall and no more light no more I wish I could but not yet but yet maybe- for my Draco, dragon, draconis, maybe, maybe maybe just a little slice and you’d be so pretty-

“Bellatrix.”

see you I’ll see you tomorrow my dearie

**Author's Note:**

> So. Inspiration deserts me for months, then it comes back and leaves me with this?  
> Sorry if some parts are kind of wonky. I wrote in approximately thirty minutes so...  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
